


The Space Between You & Me

by sleepyhanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhanie/pseuds/sleepyhanie
Summary: Jeonghan and Joshua are childhood best friends. Inseparable, two peas in a pod, downright made from the same soul matter. Enter Lehman University, a private college, made for kids with money and parents with affluence. The woes of college life are already hard enough, so what happens when their friendship is tested in more ways than one? Can they take it upon themselves to mend it if ever broken? How does Seungcheol, a man with more questions than answers, fit into all of this. Follow Joshua and Jeonghan's lives as they descend down the dark and twisted path behind this pristine university.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Just Like The Fairytales

Joshua and Jeonghan were inseparable. Two peas in a pod, bound at the hip, possibly created from the same soul if you will. That’s why when they told their parents they wanted to go to the same prestigious college, they weren’t surprised. Both sets of parents had tried encouraging them to travel down their own paths, to be their “own people” but Joshua and Jeonghan had long pledged to stay together forever. And not just the type of forever your parents talk about only then to file for divorce a few months after. No. The type of forever the princes and princesses in fairytales—In their case two princes—had. The type of forever you dream about but never have a chance to obtain. Well. Jeonghan and Joshua obtained it. At least, that’s how they would explain it. 

However, the two have found themselves in quite a peculiar situation. They had always been quite popular in school considering their parents affluence — they would arrive to school in matching Swarovski encrusted promise bracelets and all the latest and most exquisite designer uniforms. On top of that they were also some of the most gorgeous boys on campus. Jeonghan with his short auburn hair, that was full and wispy. His high cheekbones, button nose, and glossy lips, he truly possessed the aura of another worldly being. And his personality juxtaposed wonderfully with his looks. He would have been considered the Playful type. He loved to tease others, emotionally, physical, and even sexually. Paired with his knack for logic, he was easily able to read anyone, getting under their skin in just a few seconds. He never faced any real consequences for this behavior because goddamn was he charming. Joshua on the other hand was the Mysterious type. He was quiet, never opening his mouth unless in the face of someone of worth. He was also a bit conniving and held multiple connections with various people who did anything he asked of them. Some said he was leading a mafia syndicate by the tender age of 17, but those rumors were never confirmed— or denied. Suffice it to say, Jeonghan and Joshua were the princes of their wealthy college, and no matter how much they bent the rules in their favor, no one dared to touch a hair on their head.

“I’m hungry.” 

“Hi hungry, I’m Joshua.”

“Joshuji you’re so stupidly annoying, couldn’t think of something more clever?”

“Not when your whining in my face.”

“Yeah, but we’ve been studying all evening, we even missed the dinner bell, I think it’s safe to say we can call a quits.” 

Jeonghan had been hanging off the side of his chair, his black-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose. He was very obviously done with studying differential calculus, and his grades were nothing to worry about, but Joshua was a different story. “If we don’t study for a least one more hour, the equations won’t stick,” Joshua said, keenly directing his focus on the textbooks in front of him. Jeonghan however was not having it. “Joshuji~~” he said lowly, “c’mon let’s goo.” Silence. “Joshuji!” He was a little louder now, nothing loud enough to disturb the library around them of course, but, once again, silence. Joshua had now taken his calculator in his hand, quickly pressing keys to find the correct solution. Jeonghan was agitated. He slouched lower and lower in his chair and ended up just under the table. His oversized sweater was covering half of his body and he could honestly fall asleep right then and there. But how could he sleep when he was hungry, and Joshua was very blatantly ignoring him? Suddenly he got an idea. He descended under the table crawling on all fours until her reached Joshua’s feet. Did he forget to say he was also horny? He figured Joshua wouldn’t mind a little bit of action to bring his attention back to the pressing issues at hand. Jeonghan found a comfortable position on his knees on the floor and slowly began tracing the thick of Joshua’s thighs with his fingers. Joshua was penciling in the numbers to his final equation when suddenly: “Ah!” A moan released from behind lips and he quickly covered his mouth with a hand. He looked down. Of course, Yoon Jeonghan was looking back at him a smirk on his face. Joshua watched as Jeonghan brought a delicate hand up to his crotch, slowly rubbing it into excitement. Joshua was becoming more and more agitated, but he couldn’t help his growing erection. “Jeonghan please stop,” he whispered trying hard not to show pleasure in his voice. “No way, Joshuji, you’ve been ignoring me all this time. I figured you needed a little bit of... assistance.” Jeonghan said with big devious eyes. He continued his ministrations, slowly using his hand to rub Joshua’s inner thigh and the tip of his erection though the expensive chinos he wore. Slowly he began unzipping his pants, once he reached Joshua’s cute blue undies, he began circling the head with a single finger, waiting for it to dampen with precum. At this point Joshua could no longer speak, swept up by the motion of Jeonghan’s tactful hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he wouldn’t make any noises telling of the operation occurring under the table. “You look a little red Joshuji should I help release some of your tension?” Jeonghan said as he slowly revealed Joshua’s throbbing member. “How cute, look at how hard you are Joshuji,” he said as he slowly stroked the member to full hardness. 

Joshua was always so wet and easy to please and that is why Jeonghan loved to tease him. Joshua was also a bit of an exhibitionist—though he would never admit it— and was more riled up when teased in public places. “Joshua, if you want me to help you, you have to say please,” Jeonghan’s voice was low, playful and just a tad demanding. “I know you want it. Should I play with your cute nipples from under your shirt too?” Jeonghan new that was Joshua’s weakness. At this point, Joshua was red and simply trying to breathe through all of Jeonghan’s words. He hated that he was so easily turned on in places like this. His red cheeks were hot, and his forehead was sweaty. Luckily, they were in a remote part of the library, a place rarely anyone ventured. But the chance that someone did pass by, and saw him in such a compromising position, forced a jolt of excitement through his body.

“Joshuji, you haven’t said please yet, should I punish you more then?” Jeonghan teased as he squeezed the very top of Joshua’s member, a bead of precum dripping down his length. “Mmh ah!” Joshua moaned. Jeonghan giggled, breathing hot hair onto Joshua’s length causing it to perk up even more. Jeonghan began stroking harder and harder until suddenly he stopped. Joshua had by then tossed his head back, biting his lip, but a moan still inevitably worked its way out. “Ahm! Don’t stop,” Joshua beathed. Jeonghan only smirked. Joshua was so sexy like this, under his control for a moment, it was hard to keep from teasing him when he reacted like this. “Magic words?” Jeonghan teased again, noticing the tension in his own shorts as well. Reluctantly, Joshua submitted, “please Jeonghan, make it feel good.” That was all Jeonghan needed, he licked the tip and slowly slid Joshua’s length into his mouth, sucking all of the precum that had fallen. He wasn’t going to lie, he adored the feeling of sucking dick, especially when it was Joshua’s. He could hear Joshua making cute noises above him and trying hard to stifle them. He quickened his pace, taking the hand that wasn’t on Joshua’s to stoke his own length through the leg of his shorts. He was surely going to make them all wet but he didn’t care, he was so hard and who knew maybe Joshua would be down to go further tonight. He could feel Joshua’s dick get harder, pulsing with the need to come, so he kicked it up a notch. He popped off for a second, hands still stroking his dick, to say, “do you like that Joshuji, when I make you all wet with my mouth” Joshua could only nod, hands finding purchase on the table and side of the chair. Jeonghan smiled to himself, Joshua was messed up with pleasure. He decided it was time to make him come. He placed his mouth back on Joshua’s dick, sucking harder and deeper. “Ah! Ah! More please,” Joshua said with hushed words. That’s when Jeonghan decided to sneakily make his way up Joshua’s cashmere sweater to his cute nipple, he flicked it lightly, then squeezed, and suddenly Joshua moaned. Probably louder than was prohibited in a library. 

“Coming!” Joshua half-yelled, and thick spurts of come shot into Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan was satiated as he slowly gulped down Joshua’s cum easily. He slowly made his way up and off Joshua’s dick with an audible pop. Rearranging both himself and Joshua, he slowly crawled back out from under the table. Joshua looked fucked out even if it was just a blowjob. But anyone who knew Jeonghan in that way, knew he had a way with his mouth. “Not so hungry anymore Joshuji.” Jeonghan said, innocent grin pulling at edges of his mouth. Joshua knew better than to fall for his tricks. “Jeonghan we could’ve got caught,” Joshua glared at him cheeks still read and hair still stuck to the sweat on his forehead. “Aw c’mon you were into it; I could tell by the way you begged me for more.” Joshua was ready to beat the shit out of him. He cleared his throat and tidied up, asking Jeonghan to pass him his pouch for his compact mirror. He fixed his appearance, and said, “hmm then I guess I’ll need payback hm?” Jeonghan gulped. He may have taken it a bit far, and Joshua definitely didn’t back down from a fight. With a brave face Jeonghan simply said, “we’ll see now won’t we.” They glared at each other; devious smiles still plastered on their faces. 

Suddenly, they heard a voice in the back. “So, this is what the two pretty boys of Lehman get up to on a Friday evening?” They both turned their heads to the voice. Standing there was none other than Choi Seungcheol, the one man neither of them could stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first ever fic. I thought I would try my hand I writing one since I have been reading them for nearly my entire life. I hope you didn't mind the smut but it really does help to understand the character dynamics. Also cause Jeonghan & Joshua sexyy~ Anyway, see you on next time byee~


	2. Manners Are For The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello I has an update. plz enjoy!~

“Fucking great”

“What the fuck do you want Choi?”

“Woah, easy there. I wasn’t the one fucking in the back of the library, now was I?”

Jeonghan stared at the man standing behind Joshua, defenses kicking in quickly. He knew it was risky to do any sort of sexual act in public but c’mon it wasn’t like they wanted to put a show on for anybody. At least not intentionally. “Choi you’re such an asshole you know that right?” Jeonghan wasn’t the type to hold back in situations like this. He saw the look on Joshua’s face, he hated that look, especially when Choi was the cause of it. “Just get lost,” Jeonghan growled under his breath. It was obvious he wasn’t going to leave until he got what wanted from the two of them. “Well, I was studying, minding my own business and suddenly I heard this noise. Sadly, it distracted me from my work, so I decided to check it out. And low and behold, the two princes of the school getting it on,” he snickered, a soft grin taking shape. Jeonghan was becoming more and more agitated with his presence. “What do you want, hm?” Jeonghan said. He decided it was time to play just a bit dirty. He knew Seungcheol wouldn’t let up that easy, which meant he needed to try something a different. 

“What do I want?” Seungcheol chuckled, thick hand raising to stroke his chin. His biceps flexing pulled taut under his button up as he lifted his hand. Jeonghan wasn’t trying to stare but he had to admit; the man was hot. His thick black hair styled in a swoop just over his eye. And he obviously worked out and wasn’t the least bit shy about showing off his figure. “What blackmail? A souvenir? Oh! Maybe you wanted to join?” Jeonghan slowly sat up from his chair. The anger on his face slowly dissipating to a lazy smile. His hair was still disheveled, and his cheeks flushed from his and Joshua’s previous activities. They made his cheekbones that much more prominent and made him look that much more desirable. 

Jeonghan knew his looks gave him an edge in many situations. His face seemed to be the reason for many fights, many breakups, and even some divorces. It was blessing he learned this at an early age. He could put his face to good use. The ability to get whatever or whoever he wanted with a look. He chuckled to himself. He always ended up in control.

As Jeonghan continued walking towards Seungcheol, Joshua perked up. He was lost in his own head, thinking of various ways to clean up this mess. He knew Jeonghan and Seungcheol had an “on-again off-again” kind of relationship, and honestly, he didn’t want to get in between the two.

“Yeah Choi, maybe you’re a lil jealous?” Jeonghan continued approaching the man, long smooth legs inching closer and closer to the man. Once he reached him, he took a sweater clad hand a slowly began playing with Choi’s collar. It was expensive. He could tell. “Me? Jealous? Yeah right,” Seungcheol muttered under his breath. He wasn’t going to lie, being this close to Jeonghan after witnessing him suck Joshua off wasn’t doing anything good for his own cock. He tried hard to keep his pleasure at bay but Jeonghan was still watching him with those eyes. Fuck those eyes. Jeonghan focused on Seungcheol’s expressions. He was too easy to read. 

“Yeah,” Jeonghan whispered, “Don’t tell me you forgot about what we used to have?” Seungcheol gulped. Joshua couldn’t help but conceal a giggle behind his hand. Jeonghan was playing Seungcheol hard, and the man was falling victim to his charms. Jeonghan stepped it up a notch, waiting to see just how much he gets away with before he cracked. He grabbed Seungcheol’s collar and pulled the broader man towards him. “Like the way I used to call you, Daddy,” Jeonghan whispered in Seungcheol’s ear. Loud enough for Joshua to hear, but not loud enough to disturb anyone else. “How I used to moan, “‘No please stop… it’s too much’ right in your ear as I rode your cock.” Jeonghan was devilish with his words, his lips wrapping around each and every syllable, making sure Seungcheol felt it all. 

Joshua had witnessed this side of Jeonghan many times. Heck, he had even participated in Jeonghan’s activities. Even still, he was caught off-guard. The way Jeonghan took control, played with his target, and then went in for the kill was stupefying. But Jeonghan knew when to stop. He remembered the one time back in high school when Jeonghan had a stalker. It was strange since at that point neither of them paid any attention to what people around the school district said about them. They were still close as ever, so when they found out about Jeonghan’s stalker, Joshua also found out about the other side of Jeonghan. The side that had no patience, no mercy, and no remorse. 

Joshua ricocheted back to the present where Jeonghan had Seungcheol wrapped up in the tantalizing dream he laid out for him. They were still in the library, and Jeonghan was still hungry, but Seungcheol was his priority now. Jeonghan had transported the man back to the past, to the bedroom, and all the events that led up to those moments. Suddenly, he let go of Seungcheol’s collar and swiftly turned around. Seungcheol nearly lifted a hand to grab hold of his waist but caught himself. He placed the same hand in his pocket and coughed.

“Yoon Jeonghan. I’m surprised you still had a little fight left in you”

“You like when I fight back don’t you, Choi”

“Well…”

“Alright enough. Jeonghan, can we please go?”

At this point Joshua knew this could go on forever, so he took matters in his own hands and started packing up all his shit. “We need to pick up food on our way back to the apartment,” Joshua enunciated, making sure Seungcheol heard each word. “Calm down, pretty boy I didn’t forget about you either,” Seungcheol said while eyeing Joshua. It wasn’t a secret that Seungcheol had a thing for Joshua as well. It was complicated. “Let’s go Joshua, wouldn’t want the dog going feral,” Jeonghan grabbed his bag and Joshua’s wrist and power walked them out the library, sticking his tongue out at Seungcheol as they left.

“Someone really needs to put a leash on that man”

“He better not have taken photos.”

“Ah, I forgot to ask about that, why didn’t you remind me, I would’ve beat it out him”

“Yeah more liked fucked it out of him,” Joshua deadpanned.

“Oh, c’mon Joshuji, as if you didn’t think he was hot as fuck back there”

“No, he definitely was. But also, annoying. So, I’d probably smack him… then fuck him”

They both laughed as they made their way across the city to their shared apartment. It was 10:42pm but they both had an inkling the night wasn’t quite over yet. 

Joshua and Jeonghan were wealthy (or maybe it’s more accurate to say their parents were wealthy) so they had the best apartment a college student could own. Lehman was located in the epicenter of the city. Tall skyscrapers, flashing lights, busy streets, and music blasted the streets on Friday nights. They made their way to glass doors of their high-rise apartment when suddenly Jeonghan’s phoned pinged. “Was that you or me?” Joshua spoke. “Me,” Jeonghan answered as he opened the text. It was from Seungcheol. 

//hey, didn’t get to mention this but im throwing a party tonight, come thru. starts at 1am. you know my address ;) //

“It’s Seungcheol again. He’s inviting us to one of his parties.

“Oh really?”

“And why didn’t he say anything before?”

“Probably because he was thinking too hard with his dick.”

Lehman parties were not your typical college party. Rich kids, with lots of connections, too much sexual energy, and access to an entire city? From themed Halloween parties with massive haunted houses to masquerade balls, you name it and someone at Lehman has thrown it. Jeonghan and Joshua stared at the text. They had yet to go to a party since the start of Junior year a few weeks back. 

“We going?” Joshua muttered to the city air.

“I don’t know I’m kind of tired,” Jeonghan stated as he searched his bag for his key. They had a long night and Jeonghan kind of wanted to chill and maybe play some more with Joshua tonight in the privacy of their own home. 

“Let’s go!” Joshua exclaimed. Jeonghan looked up from his bag, surprised to meet Joshua’s widened eyes. Joshua wasn’t one to become easily excited, if anything he was the one to make others excited. This peaked Jeonghan’s interest. 

“Nah, I just want to order pizza and watch the newest episode of Secretary Kim,” Jeonghan said, as he showed the doorman his key card and walked past the glass doors to swipe for the elevator. They lived on the 11th floor. From the corner of Jeonghan’s eyes he could tell Joshua was shifting from one foot to the other. Maybe he was being to harsh. The elevator doors opened, and they entered in silence. Was this party that important? The elevator doors opened into their penthouse apartment. The penthouse was fully furnished with the highest quality appliances and décor. It looked to be out of a modern interior design magazine. Large windows spanned the walls as you entered, the city line glowing through them. They unpacked their bags in silence and moved about the apartment as they usually would on a Friday night. Jeonghan was confused now. Why wasn’t Joshua talking? He thought back to earlier today. Maybe it wasn’t the party but the Seungcheol thing? Or maybe because he sucked his dick in public. Shit. Should he apologize? 

Jeonghan bit his lips. He hated apologizing but for Joshua, he’d do anything. He walked up the stairs to the room adjacent to his, only to find the door was closed. He stealthily tip-toed and placed his ear to the door. He heard Joshua’s voice.

“He said he didn’t want to go.”

“No, I’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah, I’ll see.”

“No, it’s totally fine.”

“Yeah bye”

Jeonghan was listening intently but couldn’t make out the voice on the other end of the phone. He wracked his mind, thinking who it could be that Joshua was talking to. Too caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize Joshua was already opening the door, “Jeonghan I know you’re here,” Joshua said, lashes glaring down at the man crouching at his door. 

“Who was that?”

“Not important”

“If it’s not important why can’t you tell me?”

“I’m not going to do this with you, Jeonghan.”

“Is it Mingyu?”

They both paused at that. 

“And if it was?” Joshua said incredulously. 

…

“Then we’re really not going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and comment to let me know your thoughts! Also if you want to interact with me i am @sleepyhanie on twitter! much luv xoxo! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: ALL IS FICTION AND JUST MY IMAGINATIONS. PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT AS REAL-LIFE.


End file.
